Jagi Shiro
Name: Jagi Shiro Nicknames: Jag; Jag Man; New Breed of Legend Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs. 'Appearance:' Jagi is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports short blue hair, and has matching tribal tattoos on both biceps. 'GIMMICK:' (MEGA-HEEL):'He’s the youngest bad boy son of the Shiro clan with a very arrogant mean streak. 'TRAINING: Jagi Shiro was trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by his father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family wrestling style. His later wrestling training however was developed by the legendary Jushin “Thunder” Lyger. 'Ring Entrance:' “Burn in My Light” by Mercy Drive blasts from the PA system as Jagi Shiro steps out onto the rampway with a arrogant smirk on his face. He heads to the ring dismissing the fans. Jagi Shiro slides in, and climbs the turnbuckle and stretches out his arms with the same arrogant expression. Jagi hops down from off the turnbuckle and prepares for his match. 'VARIOUS RING ATTIRES:' Dragon Gear Green and Silver Tiger Tights Black and Red Attire Black and Gold Attire Red and Gold Attire 'Signature Moves:' Gliding Dragon:Springboard Swanton Bomb balancing off the middle of the top rope: From the apron Jagi leaps onto the top of the middle rope, balances, and springboards off into a front somersault hitting opponent with a Swanton Bomb. Tiger Cutter (Diamond Dust: Top-rope Somersault Three-quarter Facelock Bulldog): While sitting on the top rope with his opponent standing in front of him facing towards the opposite corner, Jagi slides his arm under his opponent's chin, and does a flip off the top rope, bringing his opponent's chin down over his shoulder. Similar to a Ace Crusher or Stone Cold Stunner, only from the top rope. Tiger Elbow Strike: 630 Splash, Elbow Drop: Jagi leaps onto the top turnbuckle, leaps into a twisting moonsault, and then drops the elbow into victim's heart. Dragon Cutter: Osaka Street Cutter: Jagi applies an inverted facelock on an opponent, before hooking their tights and lifting them straight up in the air so that they are upside down. Jagi then lets the opponent's body fall backwards over their shoulder and when the opponent's feet lands on the mat the wrestler drops to a seated position to force the opponent's jaw to drop down onto his shoulder. Northern Hammer: Top Rope Death Valley Driver: Shiro places opponent on the top turnbuckle facing into the ring, climbs the second ropes, then lifts him onto his shoulders face up into a fireman's carry position. Shiro jumps off the ropes falling to the side and driving his opponent head first into the mat. Imperial Dragon Diving (Imploding 450° splash): This move sees the Jagi stand on the top turnbuckle facing away from the ring and proceed to jump backwards and execute a 450° splash inwards (facing the turnbuckle) onto a downed opponent laying on the mat. Burning Fire Knuckle: From the apron Jagi leaps onto the top of the middle rope, balances, and springboards off leaping through the air, and nailing opponent with a right haymaker to the face. Jagi can also execute the most leaping off the top turnbuckle down on a standing opponent facing him. Note: This is Jagi’s verision of brothers’ Burning Fist, due to the fact that he’s not as powerful a striker as his brothers, he uses the ring for extra momentum to execute the move. Dragon Clutch Suplex (Submission Hold): Jagi straps opponent into a Dragon Sleeper position, sets him up and reverse suplexes opponent slamming them chest first into the mat. Shiro will hold onto the lock rolling onto opponent's back and strapping them into a Dragon Clutch hold. 'FINISHERS:' Primary Finisher: The Kill (Jumping one-handed neckbreaker): Standing behind an dazed opponent (in a demented double knuckle push up position waiting for him to get up), Jagi Shiro uses a modified version of the move in which he jumps high enough to be both parallel to the ground and level with the back of his opponent's neck, before catching them in the neckbreaker (often using only one arm for the neckbreaker lock). Note: Shiro can hit this move on a dazed opponent from behind, when ducking a clothesline, or spinning behind an opponent after getting out of a move. Top Rope Variation: Ultimate Kill: Jagi also uses an elevated version where he will place the opponent on the top turnbuckle facing the crowd (or catch them in that position) before executing the Kill from that position. Secondary Finisher:Black Liger Buster: Double Underhook Side Brainbuster: Jagi apply a double underhook before then lifting the opponent upside down and falling backwards down to the mat onto his back, driving the opponent head first down to the mat. Top Rope Variation: Avalanche Black Liger Buster(Used in big time matches): With Jagi's opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle prior to the move being done, with Jagi standing on the second ropes in front of him facing the crowd. Aerial Finisher: Top Rope Flying Reverse X-Factor: With opponent's back to Shiro (usually dazed or unaware) Jagi ascends the top rope, leaps off, and grabs opponent's head from behind using his momentum to slam him head and back first into the mat. 'STRENGTHS:' Very Dangerous and Powerful Cruiserweight (Dirty Player) – Jagi is considered to be both faster and stronger than many cruiserweights out there. Very agile and versatile when it comes to hitting unbelievable highflying moves, as well as some devastating power moves. Jagi also plays dirty, and has no qualms about doing it what so ever, opting to use a steel chair, ring bell, grabs the ropes, or tights to secure a win. 'WEAKNESSES:' Moderate Strength, Cockiness, and mild Cowardice – Aside from his little sister Yuku, Jagi is the weakest of the Shiro clan when it comes to strength. He’s capable when it comes to cruiserweights and some heavyweights, but when it comes to powerhouses he’s clearly out matched and must rely on his speed and agility. He’s also not as durable as his older brothers. Jagi also exhibits extreme cockiness when it comes to others believing without a shadow of a doubt that he is the most superior wrestler in the World. This can prove fatal in matches if he’s not focused. Jagi can also be a bit of a coward when it comes to direct confrontation, from someone more aggressive than he is. Be warned though that he will secretively devise other tactics to get his revenge afterwards. 'Previous Leagues:' 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. National Wrestling Empire (UWN/GWA) 3. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Power (@IW) 4. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Aggression (VSE) 5. Baddass Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 6. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 7. Global Wrestling Federation (@IW/GWA) 8. Value Sports Entertainment 9. Phenomenal Wresting Federation(BWI) 10. Global Internet Wrestling Federation 11. Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited 12. HardKore World 13. Endgame Entertainment 'TITLE HISTORY:' Hardkore Grand Nippon Champion (Current) GWF International Champion ECWF Aggression International Champion BCW Shooting Star Champion(2 times) FCW North American Champion(2 Times) BCW Tag Champion w/ Ryuken Shiro (Father) FCW Tag Champion w/ Ryuken Shiro (Father) @IW Jr. World Heavyweight Champion EEW Jr. Heavyweight Champion GWF Jr. Heavyweight Champion (2 times) FCW Cruiserweight Champion VSE Armageddon Champion ECWF Power and Aggression Blood Lust Champion 'HISTORY:' Jagi Shiro is the youngest Shiro brother to Raoh, Ken , Toki and Kayoken (Twins),Yuku (younger sister) and master of the art of Hokuto no Shinken. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Master Ryuken making a promise to his dying wife promised not to perform such an act to his children, instead chose one son (Ken) to be his successor and taught him the full knowledge of Hokuto Shinken secretly. Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Along with this deadly art form the brothers were also taught the family style of professional wrestling a style bone-breaking techniques, vicious jujitsu style submission combined with high impact moves. The bad boy of the Shiro clan, Jagi’s career did not start out as solid as his older siblings, nor his younger female sibling Yuku. He was the fourth Shiro to enter the WCWF (World Championship Wrestling Federation) under the @IW banner. He however did not meet with much success mainly because he opted to choose different management than his other siblings. His push was very weak, and he was shadowed by his older and younger siblings’ success. Jagi would shortly leave WCWF to a brief hiatus, and then reappear in first installation of the N.W.E under the UWN (Unified Wrestling Alliance) banner, where there he would meet with little success as well. Frustrated yet determined to make a name for himself; Jagi decided to fire his old management, and take one final brief hiatus back to Japan where he trained under the legendary Jushin Thunder Lyger. After a total revamping of his style of wrestling Jagi would return to the new third installation of the @IW and compete in the ECWF Power. A more solid Jagi would pick up his first title in the ECWF Power Blood Lust title, he would go onto defend the title successfully until the closing of the company, where he would be then drafted to its sister banner GWF (Global Wrestling Federation). There Jagi’s career would take off as he would join the new revised stable of Badd Productions. His most noted highlights would be capturing the GWF Jr. Heavyweight title on two occasions, becoming the first and last @IW Jr. World Heavyweight champion, his ongoing feud with rival cruiserweight known as the Rat, and in an inter-promotional stunt to steal back the original ECWF Power Heavyweight title owned by Dawg from his brother-in-law Zackary Smith. In time the @IW would unfortunately close all together, and Jagi would be picked up by ECWF Aggression (soon to be Value Sports Entertainment). He would come in recognized as the ECWF Blood Lust Champion, but would then soon drop the title. He would however go on to capture ECWF International title in a battle royal, but not before laying out his then brother in law Scott “The Game” Smith prior to that. ECWF Aggression would go on hiatus, and not wanting to stay inactive considering the role he was on Jagi would return back to the UWN now GWA (Global Wrestling Alliance), and compete in the BCW (Baddass Championship Wrestling). There Jagi now accompanied by his father Ryuken Shiro would form the tag team known as the Master Killers. He would battle many times with heated rival Athena (a female red head Amazon from Texas and former @IW World Women’s Champion), and capture the BCW Shooting Star title on two occasions, as well as capture the BCW Tag titles with his father. Master Killers upon the closing of the BCW would be the last tag champions the company would ever have. A now seasoned Jagi with a respectable amount of championships under his belt would venture with his father to the FCW Fallout Championship Wrestling still under the now revised UWA umbrella (Unified Wrestling Alliance) joining up with his older brothers Raoh and Ken; at this time the UWA would also purchase the @IW, and upon returning Jagi would be recognized as the @IW Jr. World Heavyweight Champion once again. This time however Jagi was no way shadowed by his older siblings, armed with a style an attitude all his own, Shiro would go on to not only raise Cain with his older siblings, but also capture the FCW North American title on two occasions, the FCW Cruiserweight title, and the FCW Tag titles with his father Ryuken Shiro. The GWF would once again reopen its door; Jagi and his father would part ways with his older brothers and head back to the GWF. There Jagi’s more aggressive and cocky side would come to full bloom leading to a very nasty feud with former rival and stable mate Trendkill as well as the ending of the Master Killers with his father Ryuken. Jagi would go on to join forces with “Zero” John Mercer and former the New Breed of Legends, he would also go on to pick up his 13th title in the GWF International title. Soon the GWF and the UWA would close it’s door all together, looking for something different Jagi would return and make his debut within the VSE, where he would not only make a very impressive impact during the short stint it would be open, but also pick up his 14th title in the VSE Armageddon title which he would drop shortly at the VSE’s last Pay-Per-View. Shortly after the closing of the VSE, due to some business negotiations between Tommy Craze and Adam Essex, Jagi would sign with the new promotion under the BWI (Battlefield Wrestling Industries) known as the PWF (Phenomenal Wresting Federation). After the closing of the BWI, Jagi and his brothers Ken and Raoh Shiro signed on to Phil M Gahry's new promotion GIWF along with Jesse Rollen to reform the Untouchables. They would once again make the Untouchables one of the most dominating stables in the wrestling business, as well as aid in Jesse Rollen capturing the GIWF National Heavyweight title. The GIWF would shortly close due to financial reasons; Shiro and his brothers along with Rollen would then bring the Untouchables to the reopen World Championship Wresting Federation where they would perform for the 6 short months before it's closing due to the lack of financial backing. 'Future Goals:' Jagi and his brothers currently compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. Now a seasoned veterans of the roster, still in his early to mid twenties, Jagi ventures on to excel is career, and to one day become a World Champion. 'Jagi’s Complete Movelist:' Strikes: Low Blow – Illegal Move (Delivered either from the front or back): Jagi drops to his knees and raise his arm up between the opponent's legs, striking the groin with the inside of his elbow-joint. Often Shiro will perform the strike while the referee is in some way distracted in what is known as a "cheap shot". Face Rake Also called a Thumb to the eye. This is when Jagi rakes his thumb(s) down an opponent's eye(s). This is an illegal attack mainly used by Shiro to gain an upperhand on his opponent. Mule Kick – Illegal Move - Jagi facing away from the opponent who is charging or standing behind him. The Shiro bends down and pushes out one foot striking the opponent with the bottom of it (usually aiming for the groin area). Eye gouge: Jagi pokes his finger(s) into an opponent's eye(s). This is an illegal attack mainly used by Ken to gain an upperhand on his opponent. Total disrespect: Jagi slaps victim in the back of his head repeatedly while he's down, sometimes he’ll talk to smack to him while doing it. Outright Disrespect: Jagi and victim get in each other's faces jawing off. Jagi then backs up and slaps victim. Sometimes he’ll also talk smack before he slaps opponent. Tiger Combo Kick: Kick to the knee cap kick, followed by a jumping inside crescent kick and then a leg sweep. Arm wrench into hook kick: Jagi wrenches victim's arm, then delivers a hook kick. Tiger Knee: Jagi bounces off the ropes, flies through the air, and nails victim with a knee to the jaw! Go Jag-Off: Jagi places an opponent in a fireman's carry and proceed to drop the opponent in front of him. While the opponent is falling Jagi quickly lifts a knee up, striking the opponent in the face. Baseball slide dropkick: Jagi runs hitting a baseball slide taking opponent's legs right out from underneath him. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/headbutt.wmv Headbutt]: Jagi grabs opponent by the head, and batters him right in the nose with a headbutt. Backhand chop: Jagi slaps the chest of his opponent, using the back of his hand. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/lariathansen.wmv Lariat]: Jagi runs towards an opponent, wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck, and then forces them to the ground. Hell’s Wind Staff: Jagi executes the jumping reverse roundhouse kick followed by a leg sweep. Counter Moves: Double Arm DDT Reversal: Jagi is sent to the ropes for a backdrop. Jagi catches victim and drops a double arm DDT. Leg-Feed Enzuguri Counter-move after a kick is blocked and the leg caught, or the initial kick is a feint to set up the real enzuigiri attack targeting the medulla oblongata. Modified brainbuster: Victim runs at Jagi, but Shiro grabs on for a hiptoss, and then adjusts to a brainbuster. Back elbow: Jagi stands with his back to a running opponent and thrusts out an elbow, which the opponent runs into. High Flying Moves: Tigersault: Top Rope Springboard Twisting Moonsault: From the apron Jagi leaps onto the top of the middle rope, balances while turning facing the arena, and springboards off executing a twisting moonsault before he comes crashing down on victim. Phoenix Splash:'''Corkscrew 450 Degree Splash '''Asai leg lariat: Jagi springboards off the second rope, wraps his leg around the opponent's head/neck knocking the opponent to the ground. Shooting star press: Jagi jumps forward from an elevated position, executes a backflip in mid-air, and lands on the opponent in the splash/press position. Flying Space Tiger Attack: Jagi does a handspring, dives OVER the top rope, and hits victim with a sick suicida bodyblock! Tigercanrana: Jagi puts victim on the turnbuckle; then brings him down with a Spike Hurricanrana from off the top rope driving victim head first into the ground. Hurricanrana (kip-up): While lying on the mat, Jagi kips himself up, gets his ankles around his opponent's neck, and hits a hurricanrana. Hurricanrana (reverse): Same as a regular hurricanrana, except instead of taking his opponent from the front, Jagi hurricanranas his opponent from the back. Hurricanrana (reverse, from the top turnbuckle): Same as a regular reverse hurricanrana, except Jagi's opponent is sitting on the top turnbuckle with his back to the ring before the move is performed. Hurricanrana (running): With his opponent standing in the ring, Jagi gets a running start and quickly hurricanranas his opponent to the mat. Hurricanrana (slingshot): With his opponent outside the ring, Jagi slingshots over the top rope out of the ring without touching the top rope with his feet and hurricanranas his opponent down to the floor. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/psilegdrop.wmv Diving leg drop]: Also called a Guillotine Legdrop, This diving attack sees a wrestler jump forward from a raised platform (i.e. top turnbuckle, the ring apron, etc) landing the bottom side of his/her leg across an opponent (usually on the throat or face). [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/divingheadbutt.wmv Diving headbutt]: A diving headbutt is a jumping or sometimes free fall headbutt delivered from the top turnbuckle to anywhere on the opponent's body. Suicide Dive: With opponent on the outside of the ring, Jagi breaks into a run and either dives over or through the ropes crashing into opponent knocking them down. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/springboardsenton.wmv Slingshot senton]: With opponent laying on the mat either stomach or back first Jagi from the apron uses the rope to slingshot into the ring, and lands with his back first on opponent. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/sentonoutside.wmv Top Rope Senton]: This variant on the senton is performed by leaping from the top turnbuckle (or other raised surface)flipping forward 270°, and landing on the opponent back-first in the standard senton position. Slams: Tilt-a-whirl Powerslam: Jagi stands facing the opponent, who is often charging at him, before bending the opponent down so they are bent in front of Shiro as he stands over them then Jagi reaches around the opponent's body and lifts them up, spinning the opponent in front of the Shiro's body. As Jagi brings the opponent back down slamming him back first into the mat with all his strength. Tornado Buster: Jagi lifts victim into the air spins around and delivers a spine buster. Emerald Fusion:Jagi first scoops his opponent up and puts his opponent over his shoulder, hanging them upside down by his side. Jagi then drops to the mat, driving his opponent's head and upper back into the mat. Reverse Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Faceslam Drivers: Burning Hammer: Reverse Death Valley Driver: The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. Jagi falls sideways, driving the opponent's head to the mat. Gut-Wrench Piledriver: Similar to the powerbomb, only a Sit-Down Piledriver is executed instead. Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Piledriver Powerbombs: Leaping Tiger: Jagi takes opponent up top, hits a sunset flip, and drives him down with a snap power bomb. Fusion Bomb:360 degree power bomb Super Fusion Bomb:Top rope 360 degree power bomb High speed powerbomb: Jagi places opponent in between his legs, grabs him around the waist, snaps him up onto his shoulders, and then runs as fast as he can before powerbombing his opponent with all his strength. Super Powerbomb: Top-rope Powerbomb Jagi stands on the top turnbuckle. He force the opponent to ascend to the top rope, standing usually on the top ropes with their legs spread. Jagi then bends the opponent, placing their head between the his thighs. Jagi then wraps his hands around the opponent's waist. Jagi then lifts the opponent up, flipping them over, while jumping forward. The opponent falls down to the mat back first, and Jagi usually falls to his knees or to a sitting position. Suplexes: Tiger Suplex 04’: A suplex when Jagi has his opponent in an underhook with one arm and he grabs under his opponent's leg with the other arm. He then maintains the suplex hold for a pin attempt. Tiger Suplex 85’: Half Nelson Tiger Suplex: Instead of wrapping the other arm around the opponents waist, the arm is wrapped under the opponents other arm and across his chest, right under the neck. Jagi then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, bridging with his back and legs, causing the opponent to end in a pinning predicament. Legendary Suplex:'After pushing his opponent into the corner, Jagi grabs his opponent around the waist and does a roll backwards followed immediately by a German suplex hold. 'Avalanche Butterfly Suplex:'Butterfly Suplex executed off the top turnbuckle. 'Top rope Tiger suplex: Tiger Suplex executed off the top turnbuckle. '''Dragon Suplex (hold): Jagi gets his opponent from behind, puts on a full nelson, and suplexes his opponent over his head. Jagi then holds onto the move for a pinning attempt. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/Germansuplex3.wmv Rolling German suplexes:] Same as a regular German suplex, except Jagi holds onto his opponent after each one and does three in a row. Combination three vertical suplexes: ame as a regular vertical suplex, except Jagi holds onto his opponent after each one and does three in a row. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/releasegerman.WMV Release German suplex:] Same as a regular German suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Jagi tosses his opponent and releases. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/GermanSuplexHoldNaka.wmv Bridged German suplex]: Jagi gets his opponent from behind around the waist and suplexes him over his head. Shiro then holds onto the move for a pinning attempt. Snap suplex:A front facelock suplex, which sees Jagi apply a front face lock to his opponent, draping the opponent's near arm over his shoulder, while pulling his own leg back then kick the leg forward quickly slaming it to the ground to build momentum to fall backwards and flips the opponent over Shiro so they land on their back. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/nothernlightshold.wmv Northern lights suplex ]: Grabbing his opponent around the body, Jagi suplexes his opponent over his head while maintaining the hold, bridging to make the move a pin. Gutwrench suplex: Jagi standing on one side of an opponent locking his arms around the opponent's waist (near arm in front of the opponent and far arm behind) and lifting him/her up and slamming him/her over back-first down to the mat. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves4/backdropdriver.wmv High lift belly to back suplex]: Also known as a Backdrop driver. Jagi stands behind his opponent and puts his head under the arm of the opponent. He then lifts the opponent up using both of his arms wrapped around the torso of the opponent. Shiro finally falls backwards to drive the opponent to the mat on their neck and shoulders. Front suplex with opponent's torso landing on the top rope: Jagi applies a front face lock to his opponent, draping the opponent's near arm over his shoulder, when the opponent is in position he is lifted up to an upside-down position before being dropped forward stomach first on the top rope. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/superplex.wmv Superplex] : A vertical suplex from the top turnbuckle. Inverted vertical suplex: Jagi stands behind an opponent and applies an inverted facelock with one arm, and uses the other arm to aid in elevating the opponent so that he/she is lifted up and held upside-down before Jagi falls to his back driving the opponent down to the mat front-first, behind Shiro. Buster and DDT’s: Fisherman Buster: Cradle brainbuster: a A variation of the brainbuster in which Jagi will hook the opponent’s near leg with his free arm to aid in lifting them off the ground. With the opponent elevated, Jagi will then throw himself backwards, landing on his back and driving the head of the opponent into the ground. Jumping Tornado DDT: Jagi charges at a standing opponent, jumps up and apply the front facelock in mid air before swinging hiself round and falling backwards down to the mat to deliver the DDT. Avalanche-Style Brainbuster: Brainbuster executed off the top turnbuckle. Tornado DDT: Jagi would apply a front facelock to an opponent from an elevated position (for example, sitting on the top turnbuckle against an opponent standing on the mat, or from the apron against an opponent standing on the ground). Shiro would then jump forward and swing around to fall backwards and drop the opponent's head into the mat. Elevated Inverted DDT: A reverse variation of the Elevated DDT. This version of a DDT first sees Jagi atomic drop an opponent on an elevated surface, usually the ropes/turnbuckle facing the crowd, while applying an inverted facelock. Jagi next draws the opponent away from the elevated surface leaving the opponent's feet over the elevated surface (i.e. ring ropes), making them the only thing other than Jagi keeping the opponent off the ground. Jagi then falls backwards so that the opponent is forced to fall backwards onto the back of his head with extra force due to the height of which they were dropped. Submission Holds: Tiger Paw: Claw to the Trapeze Muscle Tiger Choke: Guillotine Choke with Body Scissors Cross Armbreaker: Jagi holds an opponent's arm with his arms, pulling the arm across his chest. He is situated perpendicular to and behind the opponent. Shiro then holds the other arm with his legs, stretching the shoulders back in a crucifying position and hyperextending the elbow. Tiger Tamer: Elevated boston crab where Jagi literally stands with both feet on opponent's back. Avalanche Cross Armbreaker: Cross Armbreaker executed off the top rope, once down Jagi continues holds an opponent's arm with his arms, pulling the arm across his chest. He is situated perpendicular to and behind the opponent. Shiro then holds the other arm with his legs, stretching the shoulders back in a crucifying position and hyperextending the elbow. Dragon Clutch: From the seated position of the camel clutch, Jagi straps on a Dragon Sleeper and pulls. STF: Stepover Toehold Facelock. This hold is performed on an opponent who is lying face down on the mat. Jagi grabs one of the opponent's legs, and places the opponent's ankle between his thighs. Jagi then lays on top of the opponent's back and locks his arms around the opponent's head. Shiro then pulls back stretching the opponent's back, neck, and knee. Backbreaker: This basic backbreaker submission involves the Jagi to lay his opponent's back across one of his knees, then while placing one hand on his opponent's chin and the other on their knee Shiro would push down to bend the opponent around his knee. Other Move: Elevated cradle neckbreaker (Muscle Buster): Jagi hooks both an opponent's legs with his arms and tucks his head in next to the opponent's before standing and lifting the opponent up, so that they are upside down with their head resting on the attacking Jagi's shoulder. From this position, Jagi jumps up and drops down to the mat, driving the opponent shoulder first down to the mat with the opponent's neck impacting both the Jagi's shoulder and the mat. Jagi can pick up an opponent who is standing but bent forward but it often begins with an opponent who is sitting on an elevated position, usually a top turnbuckle, because it's easier to hook and lift an opponent when they are positioned higher than Jagi. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/backbreakertiltawhirl.wmv '''Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker]: Jagi stands facing the opponent, who is often charging at him, before bending the opponent down so they are bent in front of Shiro as he stands over them then Jagi reaches around the opponent's body and lifts them up, spinning the opponent in front of the Shiro's body. As Jagi brings the opponent back down to the mat Shiro kneels, slamming the opponent's back across his extended knee. Spinning crucifix into a neckbreaker slam: Jagi lifts the opponent above his back with the opponent's arm spread out in a crucifix hold, spins around,and falls to their back while grabbing the opponent's neck on the way down with them to drive them back and neck first into the ground. Shiro, Jagi Shiro, Jagi Shiro, Jagi Shiro, Jagi Shiro, Jagi